


(when I get to heaven) please let me bring my man

by jdphoenix



Series: lead me not [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not be entirely appropriate, but Jemma has a gift for Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(when I get to heaven) please let me bring my man

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the 100 ways to say I love you prompt: "I made this for you" for Ward/Simmons and posted as part of my 25 days of fic.
> 
> Also, while this takes place before "(lead me not) into temptation," it should almost definitely be read after.

Jemma holds out the slim, metallic band. “I made this for you,” she says and wants to bite her tongue. “I mean, for the mission.”

Fitz isn’t around - he’s too busy walking May through the schematics of the scanners she’s meant to be planting on this mission - and she knows that’s the only reason Ward gives her a faint grin. There’s still some latent animosity between him and Fitz, enough that he doesn’t like to show real, human emotion in Fitz’s presence if he can help it. The practice has the unfortunate effect of making all Ward’s smiles seem more personal than they’re meant to be and, much as Jemma knows she shouldn’t, she feels a wave of pleasure at the sight.

“What does it do?” he asks, taking it from her and turning it over in his hands.

“It contains a tracker as well as a secondary listening device, in case something should happen and your com is rendered inoperable.”

“You mean in case I screw up?” he asks with just enough levity to keep from sounding truly offended.

“No, no,” she assures him quickly. She knows undercover work is what he prides himself on and there’s been an obvious spring in his step since receiving the assignment. He’s excited, eager to be doing what he does best and she doesn’t want him thinking she thinks less of him. “I only mean, in case- in case something happens-”

“Hey,” Ward laughs, catching her chin to force her to face him. “It’s okay. You’re right, sometimes in the field, things happen that you can’t control.” He holds up the band. “Thanks.”

She takes it back, turning it over herself now. “It’s for protection,” she says softly, which is as close to the truth as she’ll be getting.

There _is_ a tracker as well as a microphone hidden inside the tiny ornamentation on one side, but it’s not them she examines anew. The threads of power twined around the band are invisible to anyone not gifted with second-sight and they’re her true purpose in giving it to him. They mirror the physical braid pressed tight between the two thin strips of metal that make the band. It’s nothing fancy, but woven into it is all the protection she can give him. It’s her own will, not altering but _bending_ the course of fate around him to keep him from the worst of harm. It won’t save him from death, not even from being taken captive if things go wrong, but it should be enough to keep luck on his side where possible.

She takes his arm and slips the band over his wrist, sealing the power of the thing that much more firmly. He clasps his opposite hand over hers and that wave of pleasure is back, reaching all the way to her toes.

Is it wrong to do this? To single him out this way and on a routine mission? She asked herself that quite a bit while making the band. Her heart tells her no, but it’s an unfortunate fact that hearts are stupid and hers is especially right now. She’s still reeling from losing Mike Peterson and Coulson’s kidnapping. Worse, she’s come to realize she’s quite infatuated with Ward.

Which is _fine_. It’s certainly allowed for a guardian to fall in love with a mortal human (not to say she _loves_ Ward - not in that manner - but if she did, it would be permissible) but there’s the very real possibility it’s interfering with her judgment as he readies for a potentially dangerous op.

“I know you’re still freaked, after Coulson and everything,” he says. She might think he can read her mind if it weren’t so obvious that they’re all still a little on edge from that mess. “I promise I can handle myself though. Even if they ID me, I’ll be right back here, safe and sound in a few hours and you can fuss over every bump and scrape.”

She pulls her hand from between his and fixes a frown on her face, even while inside she’s smiling ridiculously. “Oh, so there will be bumps and scrapes?”

Ward rolls his eyes fondly. “I can’t win with you, can I?”

“No,” she says happily, while she returns to her side of the lab, putting some much needed space between them. “You can’t.” She is, after all, a shieldmaiden of the Light. It would be very sad indeed if she allowed a mortal to best her - even one as impressive as Ward.

She grabs her tablet off the counter with a flourish and is all set to prepare for her own much less dangerous role in today’s mission, when Ward catches her eye. He’s leaning across the lab bench in front of him, his smile just this side of sinister. Rather than frightening her, it sends a wholly inappropriate thrill through her.

“We’ll see about that, Jemma,” he says and, despite herself, she’s eager to see him fulfill the promise.

 


End file.
